1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating transistors, and more particularly, to methods of fabricating vertical channel transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, bit lines are generally formed by various fabricating methods. One known fabricating method is a method of fabricating a MOS field-effect transistor including a horizontal channel. This fabricating method has been advanced to improve integration of a semiconductor device as design rules of semiconductor devices decrease, and operational speed and yield is improved. A transistor that includes a vertical channel has been suggested to improve integration, resistance, and current driving capability of the transistor including the known horizontal channel.